Libra
Libra is a character from Fire Emblem Awakening. Though he first appeared in Ragnarok, he made his official debut in Brand of the Hawk. Canon Abandoned by his parents as a young child, Libra was forced to live as a street urchin until joining the church and becoming a priest of Naga. When the Ylissean Exalt Emmeryn was captured by the Mad King Gangrel, Libra was one of many priests and monks who set out on a rescue mission; unfortunately, constant attacks by Plegian forces left him the sole survivor of the mission by the time he arrived at the execution grounds. As fate would have it, Prince Chrom and his army were also there, and recruited Libra on the spot. Pre-Convergence Libra remained a member of Chrom's army until the end, leaving to follow his own path after the defeat of Grima. Eventually he heard of a group called the Coalition and joined, deciding that a multiverse needed all the help it could. After completing his training in the Torch, Libra set off for Ash. Plot Involvement Ragnarok Libra worked at the UN Hospital, taking fellow Coalition recruits Angie Yonaga and Gonta Gokuhara under his wing until the two left Ash: the latter on a mission, the former under unknown circumstances. Libra continued his work at the hospital even so, and one day met Lindel when a patient confused the two. Brand of the Hawk Along with Lindel, Libra was pulled into the Faust Incident by will of the God Hand, in order to fulfill their secret agenda of eliminating Dracula. He reunited with his old friend from the army, Sumia, and remained an active figure throughout the event, helping however he could through healing and holy spells. During his time in a certain village, Libra grew fond of a local courtesan, Luca, and saved her from a possessed Etrigan, though both ultimately would go their seperate ways for good. He was also one of the more vocal advocates of killing Dracula, and was critical of Ben and any others who wanted to spare the villain. At the climactic fight against Dracula, Libra blessed Sumia's arrow to give her attack more power. Right Hand of the Magic God Libra was an active participant in the event, aiding the group whenever he could with his powers of healing. For a temporary moment, he gave into wrath when his close friend Gaius was killed on a whim by Othinus, and as a result desired to destroy her. However, he overcame these feelings and forgave Othinus for her actions, even going so far as to defend her against a bloodthirsty Will Vandom. Epilogue (s) Brand of the Hawk Libra returned to Ash at the end of the event, never forgetting his experiences here. But he decided above all else to investigate more into Kirei Kotomine, and the Coalition Civil War, as well as anything else he missed learning of while on Ash. Ultimately he decides to be more proactive in his work in the Coalition, knowing it would not be an easy road to take. His full epilogue can be found [https://www.storytellerscircle.com/threads/brand-of-the-hawk.5726/page-47#post-98242 here]. Right Hand of the Magic God Libra resolved to keep fighting for the Multiverse, and decided to stay at Coalition Headquarters to tend to the injured during the surprise attack. He did take Severa to his own Ylisse at her request, and later taught her healing magic, as well. Character Relationships * Angie Yonaga - A character from Danganronpa who also debuted in Ragnarok. A fellow Coalition member, Angie worked with Libra until suddenly leaving one day for unknown reasons. * Gonta Gokuhara - Another character from Danganronpa ''who also debuted in ''Ragnarok. A classmate of Angie's, Gonta also worked with Libra, but ultimately left Ash on a mission to recapture Bowser. * Lindel - A character from The Ancient Magus' Bride who also debuted in ''Ragnarok''. Meeting through a patient who mistook the two for each other, they started working together at the UN Hospital and became friends. They often stayed close together during the Faust Incident, having discussions about home and lightly teasing each other about women they were interested in. * Sumia - A character from Fire Emblem Awakening who debuted in Brand of the Hawk. The two worked together back home in Ylisse, and were happy to reunite, even under dire circumstances. The two of them worked together, but also split from time to time. During the final attack, Libra blessed an arrow that Sumia launched at Dracula. * Luca - A character from Berserk who debuted in ''Brand of the Hawk''. Libra and Luca were mutually fond of each other, as Libra not only healed the girls under Luca's care, but also saved her from a possessed Etrigan. Unfortunately nothing would come of this, as both went their seperate ways after the defeat of Dracula. This is used against him in a rewritten reality when in a world of peace, Luca is rewritten to be his wife. * Kokichi Ouma - A character from Danganronpa ''who debuted in ''Brand of the Hawk. A classmate of Angie and Gonta, Kokichi stuck by Libra throughout the event. He tried to get Libra to join his organization, but Libra politely declined. Trivia * It is currently unknown which Shepherds married in Libra's world and who the parents of the future children are, with the exception of Cordelia being confirmed as Severa's mother. Libra and Sumia, however, both remained single, and it is implied their Chrom married Robin. Category:Characters Category:Coalition Category:Ragnarok Category:Brand of the Hawk Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Right Hand of the Magic God